


Give it a second and a Birds eye view

by Slashitortrashit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Post War, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashitortrashit/pseuds/Slashitortrashit
Summary: Sirius and Severus have been falling into bed together drunk post war. Neither one adjusted well after all was said and done. Sirius has been trying to get better with Harry's help. Severus , as Sirius realizes with this latest hookup, might need some too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: BlackPrince Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020





	Give it a second and a Birds eye view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francis_SinBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/gifts).



> Title from the song Alibi by Dessa. -Absolutly amazing singer!

Sirius opens his eyes tangled in someone’s sheets and head pounding with a hangover again. He feels like he did when he ran with Remus as the war was building. Exhausted, Stressed and Soreness in every muscle. But there’s no James or Lupin to shove off the bed and roughhouse the aches away with. The aches and pains are different these days, not just bruises or sore muscles but the deep aches in his chest that have been there since they’ve died, he doesn't remember what it's like not to carry that anymore. 

He should stop sleeping with Sniveling snape, the man was a greaseball anyways. Sirius rarely stayed the night with him. Only when he was too drunk to floo home really. It probably wasn’t healthy and he was working on that. Being in a healthier mindset and making better choices. He promised Harry, after the last fight they had. 

Severus groans behind him ,drawing the ex-felons attention,and he feels the sneer on his face forming before he frowns instead. Severus sounds like he’s in actual pain, He might be for all that Sirus remembers. 

What he does with the greasy git is nothing like his past hookups or one night stands. Too much fighting for that. Not that he had ever complained or asked Sirius to be gentler. Him and Lupin, well they’d had a roll once or twice but then he’d gone to Azkaban and come back to Lupin all but married. To say nothing of himself or the state he’d been in, not fit for relationships or old flames had been an understatement he snorted at himself. 

His head is screaming at him, the sunlight streaming in from a window is making it so much worse. Fucker probably left it open knowing he could kick Sirius out that much sooner. It normally has blackout curtains over it, he’s pretty sure. He glances at Snape as he's searching for his pants to leave and there’s, was he that rough? Or did Severus bruise easily, pale people bruise easier right? 

Sirus wracks his brain as he stares in horror at his infrequent bedmate. He stops the search for his trousers as he squints through his hangover at the other male in the bed. 

Fuck when’s the last time he saw Severus outside of a grimy bar or alley? He gulps as he remembers the time before this, they didn't even make it to an alley that night, too drunk and too desperate to get in each other's trousers to really mind and well, it's not like Sirius had been the one on his knees that night. He wouldn’t do this to anyone else. Seeing Severus now with sunlight making his eyes scream in pain concerns him though. Maybe he wasn’t doing as good as he thought he had been. 

Severus is bruised to hell and back ~~that's not him, he’s never bruised anyone. Sirius is just pale. That's it.~~ And there’s deep bags under his eyes to match the hickeys decorating his throat. Severus is still asleep and he turns onto his stomach, chasing the warmth Sirius left there. Putting the knobs of his spine on display and it strikes him how thin he is. Snape’s always been thin though, not muscular or toned like Himself or Remus always have been. 

There's a voice that sounds like Harry, reminding him that people in distress often stop taking care of themselves. Maybe Snape liked being rough but something is wrong here. Snape's hair has always been greasy. However as Sirius finds and waves his wand to bring the curtain back up off the floor , ~~flashes of Severus stumbling and grabbing onto it before falling,~~ Sirius remembers vaguely that his old school enemy hadn’t had the best home life and flinches. He remembers when the war was finally done and he had only functioned if he knew Harry was visiting. 

He trips over his trousers as he stumbles to the adjoined bathroom, so that’s where the bloody things had been hiding. Really, he’s too old to be doing this, he’s going to fall and break a hip. One night stands and blackout drinking. 

He wants to go for a run, Harry's cousin had gotten him started on the habit. At first he hated it and cursed the very thought, now it was slowly becoming something he looked forward to. The nearly daily run becoming his time to clear his mind and wake up. Did Severus have anything like that? Did he stay cooped up in his house or in bars until he passed out? Did Severus have anyone to pull him away when he needed it? 

Stepping into the shower he read some of the labeled empty potion bottles laying around. Headache cure, nausea suppressor, sleep aids. A bottle of shampoo labeled with a derogatory comment on his hair in Severus's own scrunched curly handwriting has him frowning. Downing a headache potion he finds in the cabinet he cracks his neck and blinks, greasy basta- Severus still makes the most potent potions he’s ever had. Hangover fading immediately. It only makes the numerous bottles around the bathroom more worrying. How often was Severus having issues? 

Severus stirs when he steps out of the bathroom and he freezes watching him. When he turns over Sirius can see him wince, before he stops moving and is back asleep. He’s not a very restful sleeper, something Sirius should know with how long they’ve been doing this. He’s never moved about much that Sirius can recall though, maybe it’s because he’s gone? 

Before Sirius knows what he’s doing he’s in the kitchen, filling the sink overflowing with dirty dishes with hot soapy water. He likes doing this more by hand than magic, judging by how big the bags under Severus’s eyes had been he’s got a couple hours to waste until his bed partner wakes up anyways. He fumbles with his phone half way through the first round of dishes, music quietly playing in the background through a muggle device Harry has shown him before. Pulling open one of the apps and clicking through until he finds a nearby muggle breakfast joint that will deliver. Another trick Harry had taught while helping him fix the mess of a person he had been.Using muggle technology was surprisingly easy , it was just remembering not to use magic because it messes up the touchy things that messed so many wizards up. 

Severus stumbles to the kitchen in loose pajamas and his heart thuds hard in his chest at the sight. The bags under his eyes are still deep and his hair is dripping from the shower, he nearly drops a mug filled with what has to be stale coffee when he sees sirius. 

“What are you still doing here?” He rasps out and chugs the liquid in the clutched mug. Severus winces at the taste, definitely old coffee. 

“Making breakfast for my lover,” Sirius teases Sev and exaggerates a sappy tone when he calls him his lover just to see his confusion. “ Seriously though, I was rougher than I meant to be last night. I wanted to apologize and let you know It won’t happen again.” His phone chimes and he goes to get the delivery as Severus stared in shock. 

He came back to the other male pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee, shoulders pulled tight and eyes following him. He sits down at the small table with Sirius when he starts unloading the food though. 

“You alright there Sev?” he questions as the man across from him picks at the food. Maybe he had guessed wrong on what he would eat. 

“What is this. We don’t have breakfast, you don’t clean up for me and you’ve certainly never ordered in. You fuck me into a mattress or whereever and i get some fucking sleep. That’s all you're here for.” Severus threw his fork on his plate and scowled at Sirius. 

“Doesn't have to be though. That why you got so many potions everywhere? Having trouble sleeping, Severus?” Sirius got up and leaned against the counter, whatever was happening with his bedmate was a problem. 

“I’m Fine.” the potion master outright hissed at him, but his hands were clutching his arms like he was hugging himself. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Severus snapped his head away. So he knew he wasn’t doing okay at least. 

“How about I finish the dishes and you finish your food. We can crawl back in bed and later we can discuss how fine your really not.” Sirius let out a sigh of relief when Severus flipped him off but nodded. When they crawled back into Severus’s bed he tugged the lighter man into his arms and Severus was asleep almost instantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's! I hope wherever you are and whatever you celebrate that you enjoy your time! I listened to Dessa pretty much on repeat while writing this1 she's a wonderful singer. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
